


Gerard Way's (Vampire) Detective Agency [audiobook] | audiofic

by FayJay



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/F, F/M, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 4-4.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 18:34:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1315042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FayJay/pseuds/FayJay





	Gerard Way's (Vampire) Detective Agency [audiobook] | audiofic

[ ](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/)

  


## You are here

[Home](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/) » Gerard Way's (Vampire) Detective Agency [audiobook] 

# Gerard Way's (Vampire) Detective Agency [audiobook]

  
Posted by cybel on Saturday, 22 August 2009

fandom: 

[fall out boy](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/category/rpf-fandoms/music-rpf/bandom/fall-out-boy)

[my chemical romance](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/category/rpf-fandoms/music-rpf/bandom/my-chemical-romance)

[panic at the disco](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/category/rpf-fandoms/music-rpf/bandom/panic-at-disco)

relationship: 

[frank iero/gerard way](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/category/frank-iero/gerard-way)

[mikey way/pete wentz](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/category/mikey-way/pete-wentz)

[series|gerard way's (vampire) detective agency](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/seriesgerard-ways-vampire-detective-agency)

[fayjay|reader](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/category/fayjayreader)

[jjtaylor|author](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/category/jjtaylorauthor)

m4b: [here](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/5200908224.zip)  
text: [here](http://pandarus.livejournal.com/292194.html)

[comment](http://jjtaylor.livejournal.com/343396.html?mode=reply) to the author  
[comment](http://pandarus.livejournal.com/252974.html?mode=reply) to the reader

[m4b, 128.8 MB, 4:32:51]  
Bandom (My Chemical Romance; Panic! at the Disco) | Frank Iero/Gerard Way; Mikey Way/Pete Wentz

Written by jjtaylor  
Read by fayjay  
Audiobook created by cybel  
Cover by poseys_demise

  * 683 reads



## wayfinding

  * [browse most recent posts](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/newest)
  * [browse by fandom](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/browse-by-fandom)
  * [browse by relationship](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/browse-by-pairing)
  * [browse gen categories](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/browse-gen-categories)
  * [browse by reader](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/browse-reader)
  * [browse by author](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/browse-author)
  * [browse by language & file type](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/browse-by-language)
  * [browse by length, series, & other info](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/browse-length-or-file-type)



## Search form

  
Search   


  * [audiofic mission & values](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/audiofic-archive-mission-and-values-statements)
  * [creating & submitting podfic](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/how-do-i-submit-recording)
  * [about mature content](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/about-mature-content)
  * [support this site](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/donate-to-the-audiofic-archive)
  * [contact](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/contact)



## Syndicate

  
[](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/rss.xml)

the audiofic archive is a multi-fandom archive of audio recordings of fanfiction. all podfic files are archived with creator permission and free to download.

## User login

  
Username *  


  
Password *  


  * [Request new password](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/user/password)



Copyright © 2014, [](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/)  


Theme by [Devsaran](http://www.devsaran.com)  



End file.
